


I know you're feeling numb

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cutting, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Scout relapses and cuts himself again. He goes to his boyfriend, Sniper who helps the best he can.





	I know you're feeling numb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and horny. have this.

Picking at the thin scabs on his wrist, until they opened and blood spilled. Scout refused to let them heal and refused to tell anyone. Picking up the blade from an old safety razor, he kept it sharp for nights when his thoughts took over and all he could think to stop it was this. It's not that Scout wished to die, he knew the respawn would pick him up even at this hour of the night and he would make his way back to his room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the room, you could hear the blade rake across his arm, blood bubbling up to the surface in small pools that began to drip down his arm. He knew he shouldn't do this, if the administrator found out he would fired and left for dead in the middle of nowhere. He still continued, cuts down his wrists. eventually he moved to his thighs and hips. he cried, silent sobs staining his cheeks as he stopped. grabbing tissues to wipe up the blood, pulling his sweats over his waist, cringing as his pants touched the still raw and bleeding cuts. he raked a hand through his hair as he slowly opened his door slowly to not cause any noise and awake the others. he walked down the hall that lead to the door outside, walking out to Sniper's van. He made his way down the path, if you could even call it that, to the van. he didn't know if Sniper was awake but, it couldn't hurt to try. He knocked softly on the door. He could hear a grumble from inside and footsteps. The light got turned on inside before the door opened. Sniper was standing there shirtless as he stared down at Scout.

"What you doing here at three in the morning." he stepped aside letting the younger boy inside. Scout sat on the couch, not saying a word before breaking down again. this time his sobs could be heard, loud and ugly. Sniper shut the door and got a bottle of water for Scout. he sat next to the boy and wrapped an arm around him. he rubbed the boys upper arm and kissed the side of his head. Slowly the sobs died down still crying. Sniper handed Scout the water bottle and took a drink. "Roo, what happened?" 

"i'm sorry" Scouts voice was hoarse and rough from crying. the tears slowly started to fall faster again as he put his wrist out for Sniper to see. Sniper took the wrist in his hands making sure not to touch the cuts and softly pressed his lips to each one.

"I know you're trying Roo. I still love you. don't be sorry." Sniper tried to calm the boy, and everytime Scout relapsed he would do this to a degree, whispering comforting words to Scout. "Did you cut anywhere else?" Sniper looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. Scout nodded, untying his sweats and pulling them down, leaving his boxers on. You could see where the new cuts were trying to scab over and the old ones were white against the peach skin. Sniper leaned down to kiss the scabs on Scouts hips.

"Snipes, you don't gotta do this. I'm just fucked up." Sniper pulled away and looked Scout in his eyes.

"you ain't fucked up. you want me to prove it to you?" Scout didn't respond to the question, he just nodded his head. Sniper leaned up to kiss Scouts lips softly before getting onto his knees on the floor. he hooked his fingers into Scouts boxers before slowly pulling them down, being mindful of the fresh scabs. He spit into his fist and wrapped it around Scouts semi hard cock, working him up to full harness. As Sniper did this he kissed the raw scabs softly.  When Scouts cock was fully hard Sniper wrapped his lips around the head tonguing the slit causing Scout to gasp, putting an arm over his eyes. Sniper wrapped his hand around the base of Scouts cock and jacked Scout off into his mouth. Scout moaned softly, trying not to make too much noise. Sniper eventually took his hand away, taking all of Scouts cock into his mouth, sucking softly before bobbing his head up and down. He put his hands on Scouts waist, to avoid contact with the cuts and to give Scout some form of grounding. Scout reached down and grabbed a fist full of Snipers hair, pulling him down to take all of his cock into his mouth. Scout was gonna cum soon, the knot in his stomach tightening as his moans filled the van. Sniper moved one of his hands off of Scouts waist and moved it to Scouts balls, softly fondling them, to stimulate Scout to cum. Scout's moans got louder and became more of a pant.

"Fuck! come on Snipes, please!" Scout panted out as Sniper gave a final suck before Scout released into his mouth, with a buck of his hips and a loud moan echoing throughout the van. Sniper kept his mouth on Scout cock and drank the cum In his mouth before taking his mouth away and pulling Scouts boxers back up. 

"Feeling better love?" Sniper picked Scout up off the couch and brought him to the bed and laid him down before laying down next to him, wrapping his arm around Scouts waist. 

"Much." Scout yawned, closing his eyes "thank you." 

"It's no problem Roo." Sniper kissed Scouts cheek "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
